1. Field of the Instant Disclosure
The instant disclosure relates to an electrical connector and an assembling method thereof; in particular, to a receptacle connector and an assembling method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Receptacle connectors are commonly used for data transmission in recent days, where one of the most popular receptacle connectors is the USB 3.0 connector. Compared to the prior versions such as the USB 1.0, 1.1, and 2.0, the USB 3.0 has a much faster data transmitting speed. Furthermore, the USB 3.0 has a lower power consumption rate and is compatible to the prior versions such as the USB 1.1 and 2.0. In terms of structural design, a standard USB 3.0 includes a plurality of differential signal contacts, a power contact, and a pair of ground contacts. According to the Taiwan patent, No. TWM391203, a wire-soldered receptacle connector is disclosed, where the receptacle connector has a plurality of first soldering cups and a plurality of second soldering cups. Furthermore, the first soldering cups and the second soldering cups are exposed by facing the opposite directions. After the transmission wires are soldered to the first soldering cups, the receptacle connector has to be flipped over for the transmission wires to be soldered to the second soldering cups. In addition, the signal wire, the power wire and the ground wire which are soldered to the differential signal contact, power contact, and the ground contact are bundled together.